The Arrow and the Canary
by Dcfan100
Summary: I guess this is what's called a oneshot. Green Arrow X Black Canary. Please review!


"Aw come on Canary." Green Arrow begged. It had been three months since the incident with the Music Meister and since then Black Canary and Green Arrow had started dating.

"For the last time Arrow, no!" Canary said sternly

"Please" Green Arrow asked giving her puppy dog eyes, practically begging her to come with him.

"Oliver" she said using his real name "This is supposed to be a nice quiet date at the amusement park and going on the Terror of Time roller coaster at nine P.M in the dark is not my idea of a romantic date." Green Arrow sighed knowing that it was no use trying to argue with her. Maybe if he tried one more time.

"Please?"

"No!" she exclaimed before storming off.

Green Arrow sighed again, now he had gotten his girlfriend mad at him. He thought of following her but decided that it might be better if he just gave her some time to cool off. He walked through the fair grounds alone watching a couple ride the Ferris wheel together. He started to try and come up with an apology speech in his head.

"Canary I'm sorry I acted like a jerk back there…no that wouldn't do, you know I didn't mean to make you upset…" Darn. This was harder than he thought. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice coming his direction.

"So really it's just me and my butler." The man said

"Well you must get very lonely at night Bruce. Ever thought of settling down?" A woman beside him cooed. As Bruce was about to answer he stopped and saw Arrow sitting on a bench.

"Mr. Queen!" Bruce said acting surprised, "What a pleasure it is to see you here!"

"You to Mr. Wayne" Arrow answered as if the two were nothing more than business partners. "Say if you aren't to busy could I discuss something with you?"

"Oh most certainly, Ladies would you excuse us for a moment?" He asked the two young women beside him.

"Aw but Brucey…" one began

"I'll meet you in the food court later, okay?" he asked sweetly. The girls nodded and walked off in that direction giggling.

"So what's up?" Bruce asked the tone and pitch of his voice changing almost automatically to become the voice of the Dark Knight that Green Arrow had come to know so well.

"Well…the thing is bats…I need your help." Green Arrow sighed. Bruce gave him an amused look.

"This isn't about a crime related subject is it?" he asked. Arrow shook his head.

"I wish it was, then this whole mess would be a lot easier."

"So spill" Bruce said "What is it that is so important that you need my help with it?"

"Well I came out here on a date with Canary and I tried to make her go on this ride with me and we got into a small argument and she stormed off." Green Arrow said. Bruce gave a small chuckle.

"Okay now your just having a cruel laugh at my expense aren't you?" Green Arrow asked.

"Actually, it's that even though I'm a billionaire and Batman you, my rival have achieved the one thing I could never do, get a girl to leave me alone."

"What about Catwoman?"

"Well that's not exactly the same thing is it?" Bruce asked as he walked up to a stall and laid down some money. "You see I try to make everyone think that I'm just a billionaire playboy." He said as the man gave him three baseballs. "I date woman with no real intention of actually having a serious relationship at all." Bruce picked up on of the balls and hurled it at a set of bottles and deliberately curved the ball a bit left so it would miss. "But you have an entirely different problem." He said picking up the second ball "You actually fell in love." Bruce threw the ball a bit to the right so it also missed. "But you screwed up, and now your girl is mad at you, so my advice is." He said picking up the third ball and aiming it "to find out why she won't go with you, usually there is a reasonable explanation and then you can decide if you want honor her wishes and do something else in the park or keep bugging her about it." Bruce reasoned as he fired the final ball into the dead center of all the balls knocking them clean of the shelves "oh and give her something to calm her down." He smiled.

"Bruce talking to Canary is difficult for me, what if I just make things worse?"

"If you don't then I would really ask myself, do you love her or not?"

* * *

Black Canary sat on a bench by the pond near the edge of the park while silently watching two birds singing to each other in a tree a ways off.

"Hey" Green Arrow said softly sitting down beside her. "I brought you this." He said bringing out a large stuffed bear.

"Thanks" Canary said with a small smile.

"So um, Canary I was wondering why you wouldn't go on the ride with me?" Canary looked down at her feet and after a few moments Green Arrow broke the silence "Sorry to personal." He said.

"No it's fine, its just that…well I don't like heights." She answered.

"You're afraid of heights?" Green Arrow asked surprised. "But you go up on the roofs all the time, you even danced, sang and fought criminals there."

"I was under the influence of the Music Meister's song Arrow brain." She smiled "I was able to decide things for myself but I don't think my earplugs where in all the way. I'll go up on the rooftops but I'd prefer not to"

"Well if you don't want to go one the roller coaster, that's fine with me." He said looking down at her. "You know…" he exclaimed taking a deep breath "I really acted like a jerk back there and I'm sorry for it. So if you don't want to go on the roller coaster we could go on something else. "

"Actually" she smiled "I like where we are know." Suddenly she pressed her lips up against his. Green Arrow seemed surprised at first then started to kiss her back.

Meanwhile on top of the Roller Coaster, Batman eavesdropped on the two with his bat binoculars. "Yep." He said with a grin "I think Arrows going to be just fine," Suddenly he saw the Bat Light flash in the sky. "But crime never goes on a date! And neither do I!" he thought to himself. He pressed a button on his utility belt and his cape transformed into a glider as her flew towards Gotham P.D.

"Get a room!" he yelled at the two lovers as he flew away.


End file.
